Teacher's favourites
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Glynda finds a new method to break out fights, and really enjoys it . Threesome, explicite smut.
1. The horny teacher

Disclaimer: Rwby doesn't belong to me, this is just fiction about his characters.  
Credit for this chapter goes for problem2D, with a few details of my own

There's a poll running, so take a look

* * *

Things are quiet in the Beacon Academy, especially in the bedrooms, although in one of them something happens that nobody could ever imagine:

The halls are empty, everyone is in the courtyard or walking through the city. If someone walked through one of them, they would be surprised to hear strange and quite suspicious sounds. Now, if someone enters the room where the noise comes from, their jaw would fall to the floor when they saw such an incredible scene.

In one of the beds, three bodies shake in an intense sexual act. Two boys, Jaune and Cardin, formerly rivals, have now joined together to enjoy an unforgettable love session with nothing more and nothing less than Glynda Goodwitch. Yes, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a woman known for being cold and extremely rational, almost like a she's a robot without emotions. Fortunately for the hunstmen, that was not the case, their hot teacher between the howling at the top of her lungs from the pleasure.

\- Ah ... ah ... you ... you're very good - the blonde congratulates them and moans, lying on her side in the middle of her students - youngsters this day have so much energy ... ah ... ah ...

Who would think that such a woman, taking away the fact of how beautiful she is, would be in a bed with two men? To be more precise, with two of her students. The blonde's beautiful green eyes are narrowed, while gasps come out of her mouth with her tongue out. Jaune stands in front of her, fucking her pussy, with one hand clutched at her thin waist and the other at her hip. Cardin, behind her, rams her ass roughly, mawling her big and perfect tits, the flesh reddening by his rough treatment.

At one point, and without leaving their holes, they move so that Jaune is under her, with Cardin on top of the beautiful teacher, both speeding up their movements, the slutty teacher's holes gripping their pricks like a glove. Glynda, with her body guided by lust, moves her hips up and down, keeping up with her young lovers, not minding their poor coordination, just enjoying having both her holes full. At times they slow down, not wanting to cum so soon, and also to rest a little; Their teacher is quite intense and they'll have to work hard to keep her satisified.

\- C'mon! Ah! Ah! Keep going! Ahh! - she demands, really wanting them to screw her up with all their strength - Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Show me you are real men! Ah! Ahh! - Between moans, Glynda orders them to let it all go - we have all night, just cum inside!

Giving them permission to cum inside her, with the condition of not stopping, the horny woman hopes a healthy amount of cum, and wasn't dissapointed. The boys, who had never seen her act like that, stop holding on and let go of their jizz, ruining her insides.. Jaune hugs her by the waist and brign her closer, pouring his sperm into her womb. For his part, Cardin sinks his fingers on her buttocks and, with a last powerful thrust, comes inside her round ass.

\- Ha ... ha ... not bad ... ha ... but I hope you have more cum in those balls of yours ... ah ... - the huntress praises them again, honestly proud of the amount of sperm they could expel in a single cum - ha ... now let's continue, we... ha ... we can't end here ... ha ... ha ... - Glynda's really content with how this turned out, two dicks all for herself. Trying to solve their rivalry with this method's the best idea she ever had,

* * *

_\- I'm dissapointed of both of you - and annoyed Glynda told her students, glaring at them will crossing her arms around her chest, highlighting them. - how could you think of fighting in the cafeteria - and accidentally splash her with water, when she went to stop them_

_Both their faces are bruised from their last fist fight, but they ignred it as both guys try to avoid looking at her, not only because she scares them with her glare, but because the wet blouse let them easily see her black bra, barely holding back her ample chest._

_\- I don't care what problem you have with each other, you'll talk like the proper hunstman you should be - An oblivious blonde reprimanded them, walking to them, her big breasts drawing all their attention. Glynda blinks when she notices both guys averting their sight, and widens her eyes when she notices their hardening bulges. - Just waht are you thinking...! - She yells and both students flinch, not noticing their teacher ogling their packages._

_\- I'm sorry Ms. Goodwitch - Jaune tries to apologize, while Cardin says nothing but looks at her teacher, openly leering at her rack. After all, she already caught them looking._

_They're both surprised when a red Glynda lifts up her blouse and her breasts bounce on the lacy bra, the movements entrancing the surprised troublemakers. They stood frozen as the older woman got between them and started to feel up their pricks, above their tight pants. She smirks at them, pleasantly surprised by their length._

_\- you want to touch my tits? - an extremely excited Glynda tells her students, barely men, and shivers when she see the brunnete nod, the blonde shyly agreeing - go ahead - she unfastens her bra, and her perky jugs bounce a little, entrancing both boys who undo their pants, their cocks harder than they ever been. Glynda kisses Jaune while moaning lightly when Cardin bite her right nipple, his hands squeezing her breasts. Her hands slowly jerks them off, until her eys opens wide and she push them away._

_\- I hope you keep this between us - She coldly commands them, unfazed by what just happened. When both guys try to reply, she continues - and tonight- she bend over, lifting her bra, and showing them her ample backside - you will come to my room, together - She finished, looking at them in the eye, and pleased when both guys nod eagerly. As she puts on her upper clothes, she watched as both hunstman walked out, for once not fighting, and she sighs happily as she imagines what two horny teenagers can do._

_When both guys appeared at her door, bulges evident with their desire, a naked teacher greeted them , her hourglass figure making them drool. Grabbing each guy by the hand, she closed the door with her semblance and throw her boy toys to the bed, her needy holes prepared for anything. When both guys filled her at the same time, she was glad for the wonderful idea_

* * *

Glynda blinked and moaned when she felt the hardening members inside her, showing the vigour of youth. Through the orgasm was unmatched, the rest was very short, as the woman felt her boys resume their movements a few seconds after the end of the first round. A few minutes later, Cardin suggests changing places, Jaune totally agrees, always wanted to have fun with the teacher's ass, which looks as good as Pyrrha's.

The change is fast, Glynda gets up and turns around, the blond cock sinking in her ass at the same time that Cardin spreads her legs and performs the same act with her pussy. The teacher returns to emit obscene gasps of pleasure, her hips move again, the bed shakes to the point of disturbing the people who are downstairs. With the glasses hanging on one of her ears and biting her lower lip, the perverted blonde throws her glasses away and tells them to do it with more strength; It's an order with touches of supplication.

The double onslaught continues until both boys ejaculate again in their horny teacher. Now each one came in each hole of the teacher. No, one is still missing: her mouth. They still haven't testes the oral skills of the woman, who realizes what they want and kneels on the floor, having both guys in fornt of her. Taking a dick with each hand, she slowly masturbate them to help the hunstmen in training regain their erections that diminished after the second round. When she sees that they're both hard again, hse leans toward Jaune to suck him off first, not ceasing to jerk her other young lover off, both guy taking turns at her mouth.

The blowjob lasts a couple of minutes, until both of them are almost cumming again. Glynda stops and just smirks at them,and then continued, trying to fit both cocks in her motuh. Both Jaune and Cardin are fascinated by how Glynda sucks them off; both have been taken care of by other huntresses, but their teacher surpasses them all. The teacher does not need much time to make them cum again, swallowing both jizzes. To her (pleasant) surprise, the boys want to continue. Glynda thinks about how wonderful youth is, although she does not consider herself an old woman, she is still in her best years.

Enjoying the sight of two large dicks, she opens his mouth while sucking Cardin's cock up her throat, while Jaune lifts her by the thighs and prepares to fuck her again. The arms of the blond surround her waist and his dong makes its way through her vaginal walls, the brunnette hits her chin with his balls and deepthroating her with fervor. As expected, every few minutes they exchange places, spitroasting her, until Cardin lifted her and suddenly bottoming out in her ass, causing the blonde to shriek and wrap her legs around the hunstman's waist, being wildly penetrated.

Seeing Jaune approach, the teacher demonstrates a great flexibility, arching her body until her mouth is leveled at the height of the blonde's cock, who holds the woman's shoulders and plunges his dong into the throat of the teacher, both enjoying the position - you're so good Ms. Goodwitch - the leader of the JNPR team flattered her, while his classmate increased the speed of his thrusts.

\- I love your ass, you slutty teach - a panting Cardin says cheekily, taking advantage of the situation. Glynda stops sucking Jaune off and looks at the chestnut with some irritation. He immediately stops and lowers her to the ground.

\- I'm glad Mr. Winchester - the woman responds dryly, before smiling and using her semblance to move him to the bed, approaching him and wrapping her round tits around his dick, making him growl of pleasure, moving her breasts from top to bottom, as she felt like the blond penetrates her ass - oh gods yes! - Glynda screams with pleasure. Jaune gives her a few thrusts and pulls out, ram his dick into her cunt a few times, and pulling out again to enter her ass, then her pussy, doing it several times, until deciding on her bottom, while the chestnut enjoys a titfuck.

Jaune and Cardin are amazed at the teacher's body, as if they were a pair of brats who experience their first sexual encounter with an older and much more experienced woman, which they are. While everything in her is extremely desirable, and having a good pair of soft and heavy tits, what gets their attention the most is her perfect ass.

\- Ah ... ah ... Mr. Arc ... spank me..ah .. - Glynda tells Jaune. The boy doesn't think about it and begins to whip his teacher's right buttock, while his hand is still clinging to her waist. The buttock is reddening as it is beaten and the reddish hue is proportional to the enjoyment of Glynda. On the other hand, Cardin gets on his knees and takes her head with both hands and rams her face with more rudeness, something that the woman doesn't dislike at all. Her nose tickles when she sinks between the pubic hairs and her throat dilates, holding her breath.

The blonde hugs Cardin by the waist, clutching him tightly so she can move her head from front to back at a faster speed. The combination of movements of her tongue and lips makes it difficult for the lucky young man to endure without cumming again. Glyda releases his waist and takes him from the buttocks, maintaining the rhythm of the blowjob.

\- Let's switch - asks Jaune, wanting the teacher to suck him again.

\- Wait a little longer - Cardin refuses between gasps, he wants to enjoy a little more of that unique mouth.

Turning Glynda, they both prepare to spitroast her again. Although, before Jaune can put his cock back between Glynda's full lips, and Cardin makes use of her pink anus, she stops them.

\- Wait, I want you both to work together.

They do not understand it, they only see how their teacher moves away from them a little and turns their backs on them, still on their hands and knees, and spreads her asscheeks with the fingers of one hand and turns her head to see them.

\- I want you both here. - Glynda commands, overtaken by her lust, her ass gaping by all the rough action it received, ready to be filled again.

The boys swallow hard, they hadn't contemplated the idea of sharing Glynda Goodwitch's ass; It is one of those revelations that change your world for good. They approach her and, getting together quite a bit, press their pricks against the blonde's asshole. They sink into the older woman's rear little by little, while Glynda plunges her face into the bed and bites her lips, until half of each phallus enters Beacon's best ass. Both guys, uncomfortable, try to move, but the position does not allow them to perform at their best. as a frustratedCardin pulls out, letting Jaune take advantage of the fact and fills Glynda's hole with all o his length, . As the younger blond pulled out and drove his cock back into her ass as deep as he could, the gorgeous woman took it like a champ, watching wth glazed eyes her other stud jacking off at the sight

-I have an idea - the leader of CRDL team tells the pair, who stopped thier coupling to look at him, and cockily walks close to them, enjoying the sight of the hot blonde gazing at his big cock. Lying in bed next to the teacher, he exclaims - Come on Ms. Goodwitch - He pats his lap, and both blondes understand.

Jaune pulls out his cock with a pop, and the beautiful blonde moves with shaky legs, and sits on top of her other student. Grabbing his cock with her left hand, she takes a deep breath and slowly takes the long prick in her twitching ass, sharing a fiery kiss, and starts to ride him while he grabs her cheeks and gropes them roughly - hurry up you idiot - He insults his classmate , who is not really offended, He's as excited as his rival to try the teacher's idea. The blond rests his hand on the woman's back, and slowly penetrates the anus of the stunning woman. Glynda, with a smile of pleasure and clenching her teeth, enjoys the sensation of her butt receiving that pair of cocks inch by inch, both at the same time. Glynda yelps in pain as Jaune eased himself in her already filled ass, determinated to not be left out of the action. Glynda tries to move, somewhat regretting her little fantasy, but Cardin wrap his arms around her back and draws her to him, muffling her screams with his mouth, until Jaune finally fits his entire cock in her abused asshole.

The three of them take a moment to regain their bearing, both guys uncomfortable with their junks touching each other, but Glynda paid them no mind, drunk in her pleasure. Getting used to the sensation, the horny students start to move, trying to find their rythm, and matching speed as much as they can. Now, with all the previous sexual acts they've done, they see no need to contain themselves. The double penetration is intense from the start, both teens make use of the strength acquired by their arduous training. Now, they are sexual warriors and the bed is their battlefield. Glynda's pushed like a rag doll, the bed shooking more than ever as the boys manhandle their teacher like she's a cheap whore.

\- OH! OH! OHH! - Glynda groans vulgarly, without suppressing the volume of her screams - OH! OH! YES! YES! I HAVE BOTH IN MY ASS! OH! OHH! I WANT YOU TO BREAK MY FUCKING ASSHOLE! OHHHHHH!

Her shrieks and moans motivates the students to keep that pace, and increase it. Glynda no longer intends to keep up appearances with the two of them, now they will be her sexual release. Her body has fallen in love with that pair of cocks and is willing to receive them as many times as necessary. With the other students, she will continue to act as usual, but at least she now has two sources of sexual liberation.

While Jaune and Cardin hammers her ass with all their strength, the sounds produced by both male bodies crashing into her accompany their groans, Glynda plans all the things she wants to do with her new favorite students, either after school, during the breaks, or infiltrating their room at night.

\- cum inside me, please... - Glynda whispers, drained of all energy, her body surrendering completely to the pleasure. Her eyes roll to the back of her head when her studs break her gaping ass, filling it with their jizz, still thrusting inside her, until they no longer have the strength to continue.

Sandwiched between her panting students, the teacher doesn't even care that someone can come in and discover them. Actually, if a student discovers the forbidden act, she would be more than happy to invite them to join the fun.

* * *

I made a little changes to transalate it from spansih, please comment if you found mistakes or if you liked this fic


	2. Detentions

Disclaimer: I do not Own Rwby or it's characters.

Hello, this is a continuation of the first part, made completely by me, I don't know if it's good or not, so please review

* * *

-Jaune's still in detention? - Ruby asks the JNPR team, curious about the amount of detentions the blond's having with Professor Goodwitch - it's the third time this week, and it's Thursday! - The little hunter really wants to know what the blond did to have such bad luck.

-Jaune's training with Ms. Goodwitch - Pyrrha responds calmly, while everyone has lunch in the dining room. The beautiful redhead is also curious, and somewhat annoyed, for all the time Jaune spends with the older Huntress now- He says it helps him increase his stamina-

-Fearless leader's getting better- The Valkyrie exclaims while eating her pancakes, not at all affectted by her leader's absence. After all, more pancakes to the queen of the castle.

* * *

\- I see that you've been training Mr. Arc- Glynda tells her student, on her knees watching the virile member of the blond move between her breasts. The blond breathes roughly, sitting in her office chair, while he saw those perky tits, barely contained by a white bra, moving from top to bottom on his cock, each friction taking him closer to the edge. - Your performance lately has been more, well, satisfactory.

Glynda licks the tip of the blonde's cock, Jaune only squeezes the saddles of the chair, trying to not cum yet, until he saw the green eyes of her teacher,full of mischief, and her sultry smile. Jaune loses control and grabs the head of the huntress, who widens her eyes in surprise at the sudden movement and the sudden jizz that floods her mouth.

The student collapses in the chair, watching the teacher open her mouth and proudly show him the entire cum of the blond, uncaring of a few drops of semen falling onto her cleavage, swallowing it easily. - Very good job Mr. Arc- the teacher gets up and looks out for her shirt, Jaune watching as the perfect figure of his teacher leans down and picks up her blouse, her huge butt highlighted by that black skirt she's always wearing. - We will continue tomorrow.

* * *

-Ughh- Yang suddenly groans

-Yang, what happened - her baby sister asks her, concerned

-It's that idiot - the blonde bombshell points to Winchester, who walks with his team, looking even more smug than usual - seeing his face ruins my day.

-Lately he's also been training with the teacher - Weiss comments while sipping her tea - it must be why he acts more arrogant than usual.

* * *

-It's good that you've arrived on time Mr. Winchester - the attractive woman tells her student, who enters with a visible bulge between his legs. The blonde closes the door using her semblance and approaches the wall, lifting her skirt and exposing her big and round ass, just covered by a white panty. -Let's see how much you've improved - she winks - You choose.

The Bully quickly approaches the hot teacher. He lowers his pants and boxer and slaps the teacher's butt with his prick, who only giggles at the action - I'm going to make you scream prof - the brunette tells her as he moves her panties aside and slowly fills the woman's wet pussy. - It's tight - the young man growls as he starts to move.

-Don't cum inside - the blonde whispers to her student, who buries his hands inside her blouse to grab her breasts as if they were handle bars and begins to increase his thrusts, his balls hitting the woman's clit, to both's pleasure. - wait until tomorrow. - The blonde emits a scream when the big cock hits at a sensitive spot, and the young man leans on her back, biting her white neck.

* * *

Jaune and Cardin once again have an encounter with their beautiful teacher, who summoned them together. Both boys quickly left Port's classes and went to their favorite teacher, who received them as the Gods brought her into the world, wearing only her glasses and black stockings. The older woman smiles at the lucky guys, who have their yaws on the floor at such a sight.

-just in time- both boys look dumbfounded as the woman sits at the desk and spreads her legs, slowly fingering her pussy with two fingers, both holes clearly lubed - I see you have something for me- she sees with satisfaction and licks her lips watching both young men approaching, pulling down their pants and showing their rock-hards poles.

Jaune ... Jaune -Ruby's looking for her bestie, weirded out by his sudden departure. the little student approaches the teachers' offices, lowering her voice to avoid problems.

Completely oblivious to this, the milf finds herself once again sandwiched between her young lovers,her lower holes gripping their cocks tightly. She closes her eyes while massaging her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples, moaning and yelping any time one of her boys hits a sensitive spot.

Ahhh ... ahhhh ... I love your ... cocks- a moaning Glynda says while her holes are impaled by two big dicks. The blonde is riding Cardin, her tits pressing on the chest of the brunette that just feels glory. Jaune, meanwhile, lies on the back of the huntress, pressing her against his classmate, enjoying the woman's tight ass. Both boys, tired, stand still and feel how the beautiful woman moves her hips back and forth - you ran out of strength ?, How disappointing - the blonde mocks them, as she buries herself against Winchester's cock, and leans back , Arc's penis sinking into her pink anus. - maybe i have to find someone else - she wonders, smirking when she got the responses she wanted.

Both boys begin to move again, accompanying the movement of the blonde. Both students, already accustomed to sharing Glynda, coordinate and alternate the onslaught, to give her more pleasure, one in the other out, and repeating . Only moans and grunts are heard in the office, until they hear the calls of the young Rose, looking for the leader of team JNPR.

-shit, it's Ruby- the blond exclaims annoyed- well, end up without me

-Alright, but keep her away as much as you can - Cardin answers irritated. The busty woman is silent, waiting for the inopportune girl to leave.

OK- The blond thrusts a few times in Goodwitch's ass, who only bites her lips, before pulling out. Cardin and Glynda both stand still and smile at each othe while they feel how the Arc dresses and walks away. The stunning woman begins to ride her lover, putting a hand on his chest and shaking her waist.

Ahhh ... aahh ... - the blonde moans of pleasure, until the Winchester grabs her by the back with his right hand and pulls his member out from her pussy-OHHH ! - the blonde squeals when her student directs with his left hand his thick pole to the woman's used anus, the tip slowly entering the pink hole. Grabbing her hips, Winchester drives his cock up her ass with all his strength, her buttocks shaking with each thrust. The blonde just groans and rests her hands on the floor, getting up a little so that her lover has greater ease in her thrusts.

I'm cumming - Cardin starts to pant and his thrusts become more erratic. The woman upon hearing this gets up with shaky legs and orders him

-Get up - The teacher gets on her knees and opens her mouth while Cardin jerks off furiously, the blonde closes her eyes waiting for her creamy prize. Groaning, the students cums on his teacher's face, and sees how the busty woman opens her mouth and welcomes all the jizz, part of it dirtying her glasses and eyes. The blonde just smiles, already thinking about what they will do next time.

* * *

-Winchester, Arc - Professor Goodwitch calls you at the end of class- a moment please - both, already knowing what's coming, tell their teammatesto not wait for them. When only the three remain in the gym. The teacher grins at them - don't make plans this weekend - The teacher arches her back, highlighting her figure, very much to the pleasure of her horny students - I have a surprise for you.

Cardin had no problem explaining to his team that he would be busy on the weekend. Jaune was not so lucky, with the curiosity of Ruby and Nora, he had them attached to him all week until convincing them with tickets for the new premiere of the weekend.

Both boys arrive at the same time and glare at each other. They may have the best teamwork ever , as Glynda exclaims, sometimes with shouts, but they still don't get along. Knocking on the door, they see how the teacher, in her usual dress, opens it and lets them through.

-Wait a moment- the mature woman directed them to the bed, enjoying how both boys groped her body above her clothes, both boys firmly grabbing her asscheeks. Seeing both boys undress, the beautiful huntress moves them to her bed using her semblance - tonight, it's only for you.

Both students see how the teacher goes to the bathroom, while slowly they begin to masturbate their semi-hard members. Neither wants to admit defeat to the other, and they show no signs of discomfort. Also, they have fucked the teacher together so many times, often double teaming her ass, that they are used to see the other.

-So, Arc- Cardin tries to start a conversation - you fuck Nikos or not?

-Jealous? - the blond answers, amused.

-No, I just don't see how that hottie sleeps with someone like you - the brunette bothers him - besides, she looks boring. - The blond doesn't answer him, and the Winchester smirks and laughs- the great champion is a bad lay.

-She just doesn't like to experiment.

\- That, I can believe, nobody is like the teacher - the brown-haired boy admits, and both boys nod at each other. The teacher sets the bar very high.

The bathroom door opens and the hunters see with surprise how Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's most feared teacher, approaches in a tight school uniform. the shirt had two buttons undone, letting some cleavage be seen, and a skirt so short that they could see her ass with every sudden movement.

-I see that you like the surprise- the smiling beauty approaches them, getting on the bed and grabbing their cocks, harder than they ever been- now, just relax - the blonde leans in - and leave everything to me.

Glynda started sucking Jaune's thick cock, slowly masturbating Cardin's. Staring at Jaune, she takes every inch of the large prick until her nose touches his pubic hair, and slowly moves up, stopping to suck Jaune and switching to Cardin, stroking theirballs with her soft hands. The boys gape at their lover demonstrating her unmatched skill in oral sex, paying equal attention to both dicks.

Seeing her beloved students try to get up, the teacher shakes her head and squeezes their cocks, making them gasp in surprise - I told you - the woman gets up and stands up, showing her back to the Winchester, grabbing his pole and firmly inserting it into her warm pussy , both sighing with pleasure. Leaning forward, the huntress begins to wiggle her hips without getting up, her ass shaking wildly. The brunette lifts the skirt and grips that butt he loves so much, and growls when Glynda starts to take him in, slowly bouncing on his hard cock. The blond slowly masturbates, watching the show waiting for his turn, knowing it will come soon.

The blonde gets up, a small pop is heard when Cardin's cock comes out of her cunt, and turns around to face Jaune, grabbing his long prick and introducing him into her intimacy in a blink. Taking off the sweater and shirt, the woman is left only with her black bra on, lowering it to leave her bust shake free. The mature woman smiles at him and presses her arms on her lover's chest, pressing her boobs together and giving a show to the younger blonde, moving her hips from top to bottom, her boobs bouncing with each thrust. The blonde woman groans when she feels the blonde student accommodate and take hold of her hips, raising and lowering on his cock.

-Mr. Winchester - she grind at the bully, between moans - I haven't forgotten you - she accommodates the brunette and lies on the blond, opening her mouth on the still member of Cardin. He doesn't waste time and grabs her face, thrusting with so much strength his cock sinks into her throat. The blonde chokes and tries to move, but Jaune grabs her by the back and increases the ferocity of his thrusts, his balls colliding with the asscheeks of his gorgeous teacher, the Winchester again fucking the face of the beautiful woman, as if she were a cheap doll.

Any other woman could not have endured such roughness on the part of her lovers, but Professor Goodwitch was not anyone. Adjusting herself, the woman relaxes and simply stops moving, leaving the boys in control of the situation.

-Does Nikos do this to you Arc !? - Cardin asks his partner, sinking his penis into the oral cavity of the Goodwitch- could she endure something like this? -

-No! - The blond answers, spanking the woman fiercely, his palms leaving marks on the white skin of the teacher- nobody is like the teacher-

Both boys feel the teacher start moving, clearly pleased with their comments. The students lift her up and take off her remaining clothes. Now, with all three kneeling, the blonde starting to jerk off her boys while Cardin grabs her ass and Jaune grabs her tits. The three moan as they grab their second air, the boys's hands run through every part of Glynda's divine body, putting her on her hands and knees. Cardin fingers her pussy and her ass, the blonde jerking off the Arc and sucking his, the blond stroking the huntress's hair.

Glynda feels when the brunette replaces his fingers with his big cock, slowly sinking into her tight asshole- Oh Gods yeah ! - The scream of the beauty's interrupted by Jaune's cock, which takes advantage of the moment to plow her throat with his phallus. The blonde's being rammed on both sides, her body moves from one cock to the other. The leader of the JNPR team then lies on the bed and moves to grab the teacher's tits and press them around his cock - Mr. Arc- the blonde says amused- you really aahh ... likes my tits… .ahhh… - leaning on the legs of the Arc, the beautiful woman sees how the tip of the blonde's cock appears and disappears between her tits.

The leader of Team CRDL, on the other hand, slaps the asscheeks of his teacher, appreciating how her buttocks shake with each penetration.- I am glad that you appreciate my ass, Mr. Winchester - the bully doesn't respond with words, but changes position. Leaning on the woman's back, the student increases the speed of his thrusts.-ohhh ... aahh...slow down...you are going to break my ass ! - the woman screams, her body moving like a rag doll, her jugs bouncing like mad, bothering Jaune , who was enjoying a phenomenal titfuck.

Seeing Glynda moan with such pleasure, the blonde sighs and moves behind the pair, watching as his rival's cock enters and leaves the huntress's rear. Being careful to not touch the other student, the blond slowly shoves his big prick into the teacher's pussy- ohh ... shit! oh Shit! - The woman screams in surprise - you could not wait ... ahh ... your fucking turn - the blonde drops her face on the bed, her body receiving the double penetration easily, already used to the pleasure it gives her. The position was uncomfortable for her lovers, but double penetration is frankly quite common any time they make a threesome, so it's not hard to get used to it. They find a rhythm that satisfies both of them, ramming the cocks in unison., her hole grredily taking every inch of cocks they could - Fill me with your sperm ! - the woman shrieks like crazy, feeling the virile members inside her start to shake. Her students start to cum, Cardin filling her ass and pulling out, and Jaune with a lot of effort pulling out of her pussy and ramming on her already filled anus, cumming inside too.

The young hunstmen see how their teacher's gaping ass expands and contracts, and how their sperm falls on the bed when the teacher gets up.- I hope you still have energy- the blonde is approaching the bathroom, her voluptuous figure moving elegantly, uncaring of how their jizz fall slowly down her legs - we still have all night.- Glynda smirks when she feels her boys coming closer and squeals when their hands fondle her behind and her sensitive holes.

* * *

Water fell on the trio, cleaning them after the intense action, the hot water emitting steam in the shower. Not that the Hunstmen are attentive to this at all, focused entirely on their precious teacher. The blondes look into each other's eyes, while the teacher lifts one leg over her student's waist, Jaune slowly sticking his penis into the intimacy of Goodwitch. The leader of team CRDL approaching from behind and pointed his member to the ass of the blonde, who stopped him before the tip even touched the hole.- Not there, Mr. Winchester - Both guys understand. Jaune stands still and hugs the blonde while Cardin tries to put his cock in Glynda's already filled cunt . Jaune removes his member a little, so much that only the tip of his cock's still on the woman's pussy. Both young students slowly sink together into the teacher's twat.- aahhh ... Gods ...it feels so good! How delicious ! You both feel so good in my tight little pussy.- Her lovers move slowly, not wanting to hurt their beloved teacher, ignoring how their cocks brush against the other, used to it. They soon tire of the position, however, neither fully able to thrust himself fully, the bombshell not noticing their discomfort, almost passed out from the pleasure.

-Mr. Winchester? .- The beautiful blonde blinks in confusion when both boys come out of her dilated pussy, and the brown haired man turns her around.- oohhh, you mischievous boy.- the teacher purrs when her student grabs her by asscheeks and lifts her, Glynda wrapping her long legs at the hunter's waist, her pussy taking the cock filling her easily. The blond pressing himself on her back, grabbing her thighs and penetrating her sweet little ass. - You really like double penetration, don't you boys?. - the moaning Glynda comments, feeling her lovers lifts her up and down on their thick dicks, her pussy and anus squeezing the pricks as if they were gloves. The blonde throws herself on the chestnut and the lock lips, tongue dueling for dominance while she feels the blonde groping her tits, reshaping her anus with his dick. Truly, she thinks, as she felt both of her boys cumming inside her holes, this is the best.- C'mon boys - She breathes loudly.- night's still young.


	3. Special detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or it's characters.

Hello again, this is the final chapeter of the Glynda-centric fic, hope you review and tell me what you think, or have ideas you would like to see

* * *

"Oh gods yes, break my slutty ass!" -a surprised Glynda watched a video, recorded on a scroll, about one of the many special detentions she had with her students. One could easily see, even with the poor quality, as two thick cocks went in and out of her pink anus, and her voice, barely coherent, was clearly heard in the video recorded by a brat from another academy – cum inside! - Not even the memory of all the jizz that her ass received that day was enough to ignore the discomfort that the situation gave her.

"You don't want this to go viral, right teacher? - An arrogant Neptune Vasilias tells Beacon's most feared teacher, trying really hard to hide his fear. He had no idea what to do in this situation, except not backing down, while hoping that the blonde doesn't kill him.

It was a huge surprise for the blue-haired boy to see Cardin and Jaune, who according to his "girlfriend" Weiss hated each other, disappear together. Following just out of curiosity, he was surprised when he saw them arrive in a faculty room, and that Professor Goodwitch appeared from the door. Standing still, He gaped as the boys entered and closed the door. When he started hearing moans, the student walked away thinking that everything was a dream, trying to hide the bulge that was formed by the silky voice of the beautiful teacher.

After that, it was easy for him to notice how the lucky bastards often disappeared, or had "detentions." Jealous, one day he followed them to one of them with scroll in hand, and slowly opened the door so they wouldn't notice, something easy thanks to the screams of the whore teacher, and he could see how she received two cocks in that fat ass. Ignoring his hard on, Neptune recorded the best he could of that amazing scene, leaving when the boys reached their orgasm, closing door going unnoticed among the shrieks of the Goodwitch bitch.

Now, seeing the blonde's cold gaze, the Vasilias mentally apologized for having thought of her in a bad way, while smiling nervously - "and what do you hope to achieve with that video, Mr. Vasilias?" - a calm Glynda asks the student, Anticipating the answer. Since the blue-haired boy came straight to her, it was easy to know what the peeping tom might want.

"If you do not want me to publish the video" - the huntsman points out his large bulge, the pants barely containing his member for the excitement. - "You know what to do."

The blonde only sighs while kneeling in front of the student, unbuckling the belt and lowering the pants and boxer, and is pleasantly surprised with the size of the blue movie- "at least not overcompensating with that attitude"- the busty woman thought. Slowly masturbating him with one hand, she smirks when she sees the Haven's student clench his teeth, his cock hard as rock after the contact with her soft hand.

"Mhhh" - the blue movie holds a growl when the blonde suddenly began to lick his tip, staring at him through her glasses. The huntress caressed the student's balls while increasing the speed of the blowjob, sinking more and more the big dick in her warm throat.- "what a mouth you have teach" - Vasilias could not believe his luck, he had a mature woman sucking his big cock like never before.

The blonde was still sucking as she reached into her skirt and began to rub her pussy over her panties. Hitting the huntsman's hand when he tried to grab her head, the blonde stopped moving and began to lick the tip of his prick, jerking off the big cock with her soft hand. - "I'm Cumming!" The blue movie exclaimed, looking surprised as the blonde opens her mouth and swallows his penis to the base, swallowing all his cumshot. With wobbly legs, Casanova sees how the blonde stands up and accommodates her uniform.

\- "I guess this is not enough to forget what you saw and erase that tape Mr. Vasilias" - The blonde ignores how the young man tries to answer something back .- "Well, at least you have something decent between your legs" - the woman smirks- "Detention on Saturday." - Well, she always wanted to add more students to her special sessions.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here" - an angry Cardin asks Neptune, who only smiles back smugly.

"The same as you Winchester" the blue-haired man answers - "apparently you are not very good if she needs me"

"Alright, alright, enough" - Jaune stands between the two, seeing how they were itching for a fight. - "If you're measuring contest isn't over, Fight it out in the arena, if you do something stupid here goodbye Miss Goodwitch" - the blond was not going to let the egos of these idiots ruin a night with the busty teacher.

Both huntsmen look aside and calm down, not willing enough to risk a night without the blonde. The three students went to Glynda's room. Knocking on the door, they are surprised to see that Glynda doesn't greet them.

"It's open" - The blonde's labored voice answers them, the brunette opening the door quickly. Upon entering, the horny students see the divine figure of Glynda Goodwitch completely naked on the sofa, wearing only her glasses and black stockings, her hair loose and falling to cover her bust. The blonde smiles at them and spreads her legs, showing her wet pussy and a huge dildo coming in and out of her ass by itself, the woman making use of her telekinesis while squeezing her huge tits. - "It's good that all three of are here" - winks - "today we will have a special session."

The students at the speed of light took off all their clothes, Vasilias clearly uncomfortable being naked with two other men, but more than excited to take on the voluptuous woman.

Almost at unison, the young men start to jerk off, staring at the blonde, their cocks hardening while the blonde moaned every time the dildo touched a sensitive spot. Rising from the couch and whining when she threw the dildo away, the woman kneels down and presses her breasts together, enhancing their size as she shakes them, bewitching the boys - "so, who starts?"

"Hey" - Neptune exclaims annoyed to see how his two companions get ahead, and with a facility that demonstrates their experience with the woman, both move and quickly take their positions. The brown-haired teen grabs the blonde's head and brings it close to his dick, the teacher gladly welcoming the thick cock in her throat, used to the roughness of the ex-bully. The blond grabs the woman's tits and puts his fate prick between them, growling at the softness of the huntress's mounds, the tip of his cock hiding in the cleavage of the Goodwitch.

"Be faster next time" - both guys reply back without looking at him, focused on enjoying the blonde's body. Glynda points out with her hand for him to come closer, so she can masturbate him with her left hand. The teacher feels her pussy moisten when she realizes the position she is in, one student on each side and another enjoying her big tits. Stopping sucking Winchester off, she begins to jerking him off while closing her mouth on the Vasilias's thick cock, which enjoys a heavenly blowjob, before switching to Cardin and back to Neptune, her mouth focused on the cocks of the self-centered students.

"Hey Jaune, let me try those tits" - the blue haired boy asks his friend, who looks back, upset. Jaune wants to continue enjoying the heavenly pair of melons, but he understands the situation, everyone would like to be among Glynda Goodwitch's jugs once in their life.

"Men, they can't live without trying a bust" – the amused blonde tells them, jerking the brunette off while the Vasilias fills the space between her breasts with his prick and the Arc goes to her left side. The pair of blondes smile at each other when the older one starts to suck the dick of the JNPR Team leader, her bust shaking with every thrust of the Haven's student.

"Hey Vasilias, it's my turn" - the leader of Team CRDL firmly pushes the blue-haired teen, taking his place. Neptune glares at him, but take his place to the right of Glynda who, still sucking Jaune off, caresses his testicles with her right hand, then start licking his cock's tip, her left hand firmly grasping the Arc's cock.

"Hmmm!" The Beacon teacher's gags when Jaune pushes her head against the blue-haired's crotch, her nose touching Vasilias' pubic hair. Neptune is surprised to see how Glynda, beyond gently hitting the thighs of the Arc, has no major reaction to the rough treatment.- _"she must be used to it"_ \- thought the member of the SSSN Team, trying not to cum so soon.

"Prof, I have a prize for you" - the brunette presents his dick in all his glory to his teacher, who only smiles sultrily. Grabbing the members of Arc and Vasilias, the blonde puts her prizes side by side, licking the tips of the 3 dicks, hard, big and for her only. Her breathing is heaving, the students' hands trying to grab her head, fighting for her attention.

"Mr. Winchester, lie on the couch"- the blonde orders the brunette, who grins, knowing that the fun's about to start. Seeing how Cardin follows her instructions, the blonde quickly climbs on top of him, grabbing his penis with one hand and brushing her wet pussy with it, both gasping with excitement, until she sink it into her warm cunt, taking it easily. Slowly moving her hips, the blonde feels like the former bully grabs her asscheeks and spreads them, her pink anus in view of the other two students.

Neptune looks dumbfounded as Glynda's fat ass shakes with each thrust of his fellow student, until he notices how his blond friend approaches the horny pair and climbs on the couch, and easily penetrates the tight ass of the beautiful woman, who only squeals of pleasure. The blonde's moans increase as her students increase their rhythm, her body shaking like a rag doll, her pussy dripping fluid, soaking Winchester crotch, and her anus trying to pull the hard cock of the Arc out, facts that the boys ignore, lost in their pleasure.

With her mouth half-open, Glynda smiles at Neptune. "I still have a hole for you, Mr. Vasilias" - the teacher tells an awkward Neptune, who accepts the invitation with enthusiasm. Standing next to the sofa, the blue-haired boy presents his pole to the blonde who, as only she can, began to suck it, the boys's thrusts helping her to move. With each hole full of thick cocks, Glynda is in paradise, her body at all times being used, hands clenching her buttocks, her breasts, her waist, every part of her body marked by the strong hands of her horny students.

"Hey Neptune" - Jaune tells his mate, who's teeth are clenched for the pleasure. - "Do you want to try Miss Goodwitch's ass?" - the blond stops his movements, a pop echoing when his cock comes out of the huntress's ass, gaping and twitching after the blond's rough treatment. - "It is an experience out of this world"

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Arc" - the blonde looks both annoyed and amused, while she stops bouncing on the Winchester, who growls annoyed at the interruption. "It's very sweet" - sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"I bet he's a fast one" - the annoying Winchester said, trying to dive back in the warm hole of the blonde woman, who stops him with one hand. Trained young people or not, she is a grown huntress and stronger than all of them combined. The mature woman gets up and goes to the bed, standing in all fours, and looks at the member of team SSSN with lust.

"I think Mr. Winchester is wrong" - Glynda smiles lasciviously - "Why don't you prove otherwise?" - The huntress trembles when she feels Vasilias' hands grab her waist, his penis between her ample buttocks, slowly sinking his cock in her sphincter. Glynda closes her eyes and bites her lower lip; the fat dick throbbing in her abused ass as the Haven's student slowly gets more comfortable and begins to ram her butt. First slowly, trying not to get out of her tight hole with his brash lunges, and then increase his speed and fuck it fiercely, his balls hitting her womanhood.

"Don't forget me now teacher" - Glynda opens her eyes to find Cardin's cock in front of her, ready for action. Opening her mouth, the blonde is penetrated on both ends, her body moving between the two students, her butt shaking with each thrust, and her tits gripped by the blue haired teen. Trying to see where her other student was, she felt the men on her ass shift- What the hell man!" Vasilias exclaims and the blonde feels him being pressed on her back until she feels her forgotten student slowly penetrated her unfilled vagina.

Mmmhh! - The blonde whines about the sudden vaginal penetration, her body losing its strength, only held in that position by the cocks of her students. The gorgeous blonde moans as Neptune and Jaune try to coordinate their movements, her groans muffled by the Winchester fat cock, which tries to leave her gagging every thrust on her throat.

"Aahh, what a nice ass" - Neptune was in glory, his hands mauling Glynda's round breasts - "I wish Weiss would like try it" - Vasilias did not notice how his classmates shared a mocking look, both clearly remembering how much Schnee enjoyed being assfucked, especially when they both had her lithe body of the girl sandwiched between them, both men sharing her tight backdoor.

"It is rude to talk about another woman when you're screwing another, Mr. Vasilias" – an amused Glynda tells him, jerking Cardin cock's off while Jaune pulled out of her pussy to try to penetrate her anus alongside Neptune dicks.

"Hey man, that's weird, knock it off" Neptune complains when Jaune's prick touch his. He knows that Glynda likes double anal penetration, the tape that brought him here is clear evidence of that but, still, he feels uncomfortable with the contact.

"Don't be a pussy after all this" - The blond tells him annoyed when his friend comes out of the professor's ass, who sighs annoyingly, feeling the lack of cocks in her holes, seeing as Cardin walked away. - "Professor, I think you will like this" - the mature woman is surprised to see how her first two lovers lie on the floor with their legs crossed, their testicles touching and their members inches away from each other.

The blonde quickly stands up and ignores a gaping Neptune, and excitedly goes to them, grabbing both poles with her hand, bringing them together and placing her wide open asshole on the tips of their cocks. Screaming as she falls on the boys, her butthole clinching both cocks, taking all their inches, both of Beacon's students clenching their teeth at the tightness of the woman's backdoor .- "Ohm, how delicious!" - the blonde screamed, getting up a little so their cocks have space to move, her hands pinching her nipples and her back resting on the sofa - "what are you waiting for, an invitation?, hurry up and break my ass" - the young men quickly begin to move as much as they can, the woman's body moved bouncing up and down, her boobs shaking like mad with every thrust. With half-closed eyes, a panting Glynda sees her other lover sitting still on the bed, his hard on unfazed by his frozen state.

"You still here?" – The huntress looks bored at Neptune, who is surprised with the teacher's sudden mood change. Clearly she got angry at his complaints about sharing one of her holes. Vasilias stands still while watching the scene, the three moaning and growling, the beautiful blonde screaming every time her round buttocks collided with the pelvis of her students.

"I'm glad to have such dedicated students" - the huntress's rubbing her clit like crazy, fingering herself with two fingers, matching the rhythms of the cocks currently breaking her shapely bottom- "I hope the other's follow your example" - staring at Neptune, the blonde woman smirks mockingly when he nods, intimidated. Seeing the tired faces that Jaune and Cardin wore, the woman stands up with shaky legs, her abused anus wide-open.

"Lie down, Mr. Vasilias" - Neptune obeys immediately, watching the blonde lie down and turn her back to him, he lifts her right leg and plunges his hard cock into the wet vagina of the woman, who sighs happily. They both stare at each other as they begin to move slowly, the blonde moans softly when Neptune hits a sensitive spot in her clam, bringing his mouth close to her pink nipple. - "It's good to see that you learn fast"

"Are you sure professor?" - a mocking voice catches their attention, both watching as Jaune and Cardin approach them, cocks ready for the next round. - "I'm pretty sure he's still a pussy" – the Winchester makes fun of Haven's student, who stares back, annoyed.

"Look in the mirror if you are looking for a pussy, asshole" - the blue-haired replies, while pulling his member out of Glynda's twat and roughly sinking his cock in the blonde's very sensitive anus.

"Aahh, you asshole!" - the woman screams in surprise, when the young man moves her above him, his arms raising her legs and intertwining behind the blonde's head.- "Take it off" - the woman complains - "it's still too soreee! "- the blue-haired man ignored her whines and begins to fuck her as hard as he could, the full Nelson letting him move comfortably, which he takes advantage of to vent off of all the teasing he has been given.

"It seems that he does have balls" – a surprised Jaune says to Cardin, who only nods. They both see how the blue-haired one moved as if he were an animal, his cock moving as if it were a blur in the blonde's backside. Glynda just moaned softly, her body without energy and her gaze lost and her tongue out of her mouth.

"Are you going to join or not?" - Neptune questions them, to which they both grin. The huntress came back to her senses to feel how Neptune moves her legs, spreading them and letting his fellow students see her wet twat. Jaune stepped on the bed and places himself on top of the huntress, their tongues battling while the younger blonde penetrates the woman's warm twat. - "You're going to love this teacher" - Vasilias whispers in her ear, and turning her head to kiss her when Jaune started biting her neck. The blonde tries to move, but both boys hold her and stop her from moving, to which she complains.

"This is not fun for me" - the woman was going to keep whining until she felt Cardin slowly introduce his cock into her already filled ass. - "Oh gods! Shit! Shit! "- the woman tries to move with all her strength but the boys and hold her with all their strength, until Cardin sinks his cock up to the base in the narrow hole, her ass clinching their cocks. -"I'M GOING TO BREAK, YOU SON OF A BITCHES! "

The boys clench their teeth as they begin to move, trying to find a rhythm. The room is filled with screams of pleasure and pain, the blonde more full than ever before, her lower holes trying in vain to expel the fat dicks out of her. – "you bastards! You're going to break me!" - Glynda yelled at them, while their hips moved on their own, trying to take the full length of those thick cocks.

"You won't walk straight for weeks Ms. Goodwitch" – Jaune groans while squeezing her neck, her womanhood tightening on his big cock.

"This was more fun than I thought it would" – Neptune admitted, while groping her full tits and flicking at her nipples, ignoring the feeling of the Winchester's cock rubbing against his.

"Let's break the teacher's ass" Cardin said to his classmates, who agree. Glynda, lost in the pleasure, didn't catch of the meaning of his words, until her eyes widened when she feels Jaune and Cardin both pull out of her holes.

"No Cardin, Jaune what are you doing! Bastards!" - the woman almost breaks when Jaune joins Neptune in her ass, before feeling Cardin trying to join them, three cocks slowly filling her ass. The sensations of having three dicks thrusting into her ass caused Glynda the greatest orgasm of her life, her eyes blank and a silent scream in her throat as her body trembles and falls on Neptune, without any strength to continue.

"Shit, shit, shit, it's too tight" – Cardin pants while fucking the huntress's filled butthole, the other men agreeing with him, their movements awkward and slow. –"I'm going to cum" - the brown haired says between his teeth, feeling the tightness of Glynda's anus. The tired guys pulled out and lifted the woman upside down with her ass in the air. The Winchester grabbed her hips, and does strong lunges in her bottom until cumming inside, the blonde woman completely oblivious to the world.

When Cardin pulls out, Neptune takes his place, pushing Glynda against the bed with the force of his thrusts, his jizz joining Cardin's. "It is the biggest cum of my life" - the blue haired looks impressed as the small amount of cum coming out of the teacher's wide-open asshole.

Jaune, indifferent to this, turns the mature woman around to fuck her boobs, growling as he began to cum, his cumshot soaking the blonde's face, neck and tits. Exhausted, the three men surround the woman, noting her labored breaths and body painted with cum.

\- "She's out of it" - the blonde man notes as the woman was still almost unconscious, her milky complexion marked by the student's rough grips. Slapping her breast, He didn't get a response so, with a deadpanned tone, He looked at his classmates "I think she liked the surprise"


	4. Epilogue: the voyeur

**Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Rooster Teeth.**

Hello, here is the epilogue of this story, to apologize for the continous clickbait.

The chapter of the winner of the last poll, Hinata, is published in the story Surprise at home, if you want to take a look.

The winner of the recently completed poll, Android 18, will be next.

**P.S.: There is a new poll in my profile, about the girl that comes after Android 18. The ideas for each girl are in my bio, if you want to know what I have planned, although I can receive suggestions.**

Well, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Pyrrha became increasingly irritated with Jaune's disappearances, which were becoming more frequent lately. The redhead has always been very patient, but lately she's been on the edge of her seat.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I have a detention with Professor Goodwitch." Just remembering that fucking line made the invincible girl' blood burn hot. She heard it so much that she got fed up and was now in the teachers' area, looking for her classmate to give her a piece of her mind.

Passing by Port's office, the girl ignored the common sounds of a person choking on the chubby man's dick in order to pass the Grimm class. Quickly the Nikos arrived at Glynda's office, which stood out as the furthest from all the teachers' offices.

Hearing moans now that she was closer made Pyrrha snap her mouth shut. "Just what I neede to know, the most frigid teacher has more action than me." Beacon really hasn't been what she expected.

Falling in love with Jaune would never be something she would regret. The blond is attentive, nice and sincere, always seeing her as Pyrrha and not as the invincible girl.

_"But why does he have to be so dense!?"_ Pyrrha lamented as she listened the Goodwitch's moans. The redhead can be very kind and patient, but everything has its limit.

She could be like that with Jaune, bonding as partners. The blond guy fucking her pussy or her ass from behind while he grabs her ponytail was one of her _many_ wet dreams. Pyrrha shook her head, this was not the time to remember, especially when she was listening to her teacher in the middle of her carnal act.

Opening the door slowly, Nikos sneaked a peek at the couple having sex, feeling a sense of morbidity as they performed the act of voyeurism.

Although Glynda was not with one person, she was with two.

The blonde was riding a man with her back to him, and another man was in front of her, fucking her pussy as the man under her rammed her ass. Pyrrha stared as Glynda's face was in a permanent state of ecstasy as she was impaled through both holes at the same time.

"Teach, how can you still be so tight?" The redhead recognized the voice of Weiss' boyfriend asking the huntress, and the blue hair of the guy on top of the teacher was quite recognizable, the girl absently noticed, more focused on seeing the two members go in and out of the woman's ass and pussy in synch.

_"This is not the first time this has happened."_ Pyrrha deduced in her mind, biting her lips. Her vagina was getting wetter by the sight, thankful that the Blonde didn't notice, drunk in her pleasure.

Neptune suddenly got up and put out of the teacher's pussy, and stood next to Glynda's head so that she could satisfy him with her mouth. Something that the woman did without pause.

The view was fascinating to the student, who watched Glynda's body bounce off a huge cock up her ass, and how her large breasts shook with each thrust from the man with a firm grip on her hips, while the woman sucked the blue-haired man's cock with her eyes closed.

"You guys are getting better and better." The Nikos could hear the blonde congratulating her lovers amidst the licking of the Vasilias dick. Then no more words were heard, because the student off team SSSN grabbed the woman's head and carelessly started fucking her mouth.

The guy under Glynda was not far behind, and instead of holding her by the hips he firmly grabbed the Goodwitch's tits and shook them from side to side, squeezing her nipples and sinking his fingers into the mounds of flesh as he rammed upwards at the teacher, who was treated harshly by both students without complaint, if the juices coming down her cunt were any indication.

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the office, with the voyeuristic girl watching carefully every action the boys took, as Glynda received two dicks as if it were nothing, as Neptune clenched his teeth while enjoying the teacher's mouth. But most of all, what attracted Nikos' attention the most was...

_"Gods above."_ Pyrrha couldn't take her eyes off the dick ruining the Goodwitch's ass. Those balls covered in blonde pubic hair looked very familiar to her.

They looked like the ones from...

"Mr. Arc!" Glynda screamed when the teen came hard on her abused hole, a scream that froze Pyrrha' blood. As she watched the man lift the huntress from his penis, letting a great amount of milk fall from her ass, she remembered why the testicles of that blond man were so familiar.

The time she entered the bathroom without checking and found her partner bathing was a source of her hottest fantasies. She could recognize Jaune's balls anywhere.

But that wasn't what the Invincible Girl thought at the time. Neither was watching Glynda suck the dick again in front of her and swallow the Haven student's cum like a champ. Rather, what she actually thought was...

_"Jaune, you bastard!"_ Pyrrha shouted mentally._ "You're sleeping with our teacher!"_

* * *

Author's note: I don't like very much how Pyrrha's point of view looks, but the next chapters will be better.

Also, here I bring you teasers of the future stories.

* * *

Teaser 1: A conversation between two hurting blondes (Yang x Jaune)

"Thanks for supporting my little sister, vomit-boy." The stunning blonde thanked Jaune, who looked at her with mocking annoyance.

"You're welcome, I guess?"

X - x - X - x - X

"Hey Jaune, look what I found in Qrow's things." The team JNR leader blinked repeatedly as he watched Ruby's sister shake a bottle of alcohol in front of him.

X - x - X - x - X

"Is it normal to miss your partner?" The Arc asked Yang, who looked back at him. "And yet you're angry with her?"

"Yes, it's normal when you feel you've been abandoned because of something stupid." Both blondes had already drunk more whiskey than they could handle.

And Qrow's alcohol was pretty strong.

X - x - X - x - X

"We shouldn't be doing this." Jaune's voice echoed in the room, sitting on the couch.

"No." Yang replied, as she sat in the Arc's lap. Both blondes stared at each other, their chests colliding with Jaune's arms drawing the girl closer to him. "We shouldn't."

X - x - X - x - X

"Ahh, Jaune..." The Xiao-Long moaned the name of the boy who was hugging her from behind, as his strong hands grabbed her hips and his prick hotdogged her buttocks.

"Yang." Jaune slowly penetrates her pussy as he kisses her, drowning out the brawler's moans.

* * *

Teaser 2: Getting even with Jaune (Pyrrha x Team CRDL)

"Damn it!" Pyrrha curses while performing a few katas in the arena. She needed to release her frustrations and the physical exercise always calmed her down, so she was lucky to have booked an hour of training with Professor Oobleck.

X - x - X - x - X

_"Mr. Arc!" Glynda screamed when the teen came hard on her abused ass._

X - x - X - x - X

_"Darn, I need to get laid."_ Pyrrha thought lifelessly. Jaune had the teacher to vent and she needed someone too.

X - x - X - x - X

Cardin Winchester, the Academy's biggest bully, approached the strongest girl in Beacon with his typical arrogance, walking with his hammer over his shoulder and bearing his mocking smirk.

"Nikos." The young man simply greeted her, without hiding the fact that his gaze was directed at the Nikos' cleavage.

"Cardin." The girl greeted back.

The girl was about to leave the room to the other student when she got an idea.

X - x - X - x – X

What better way to match his love interest, even if he has no idea, than by sleeping with his worst enemy?

"Cardin, I have a favor to ask of you." The girl turns to the young man, who looks at her in surprise.

Was it petty? yes it was. Was it unreasonable? that too.

Did she care? Not at all.

X - x - X - x - X

Cardin just smiled and lay down on his bed, while he had a hot girl on her knees worshipping his cock with her tits and mouth.

Just the way he likes it.

X - x - X - x - X

"Wow, I didn't expect this." Dove said for the three of them, watching their leader mount the girl who kicked their asses more than once, both naked and covered in sweat.

"What're you waiting for?" Pyrrha said to the idiots standing at the door. "Stop your nonsense and come closer."

X - x - X - x - X

"Bwaa!" Pyrrha stops sucking Russell off to take Dove's penis in her mouth, while her hands frantically jerk off Cardin and Sky's dicks.

Her knees hurt a little, but the Nikos was more concerned with trying out the four well-hung cocks than just a minor pain.

* * *

Don't forget to vote.


End file.
